The Other Sister
by laurenannexx
Summary: After Stefan's mysterious disappearance, Elena has decided she needs to return to her regular life in Mystic Falls. However, there is a new girl in town, who Elena could swear she recognized. Elena finally gets her answers when this girl causes a disturbance in the Original family.
1. Chapter 1

RING RING.

Elena sighed as she stared groggily at her phone, debating whether she should answer it. Who the hell would be ringing her at this time in the morning? She lifted her head off the pillow slightly so she could look at the caller ID. Of course, I was Caroline. Grabbing the phone, Elena carefully wandered into another room so she didn't wake Damon. He was going through enough stress recently, with Stefan going missing. He didn't need to be woken up at such a ridiculous time.

Elena answered the phone quickly, making sure that she didn't miss it. Caroline wasn't too great at dealing with missed calls.

"What?" she hissed down the phone. Elena was not a morning person, and she certainly did not appreciate having Caroline disturb her sleep.

"Elena, where the hell are you? I told you to be here an hour ago!"

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Caroline! I completely forgot!" Of course! It was the founders festival today in Mystic Falls, and Caroline had once again managed to rope Elena into helping out.

"It's alright, just get here as soon as you can!"

Elena rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. She jumped in the shower quickly, threw her dress on and applied some makeup before starting to head out of the door. Damon was still asleep, so she quickly left him a note, grabbed her car keys and began to run towards her car.

Five minutes later, Elena was walking through the front door of the mansion that once belonged to the Lockwood's. Since then, Matt had become the owner, however, he was currently travelling with Rebekah, and so Caroline had been left in charge. The place had been littered with decorations; everywhere was covered with white petals and vases of pretty flowers. As always, Caroline had done an amazing job.

Elena searched around, trying to look for a face that she recognised. She noticed Klaus stood looking uncomfortable in the corner, and grinned at the fact that Caroline had managed to get him wrapped around her little finger. Although he still wasn't the most approachable person, he had certainly improved from the person that he used to be.

Still deep in thought, Elena jumped when she ran straight into a girl. Slowly coming to her senses, she realised that she had just ran into April. She smiled apologetically at the girl, who was yet another person from Mystic Falls who seemed to be putting on a brave face after all she had been through.

"Oh… hey Elena. I was just looking for you. Caroline wants you over there." April pointed in the direction of the garden. Elena smiled again, and began walking in the direction that April had showed her.

"Elena, there you are!" Caroline came storming towards Elena, her blonde waves bouncing with every step she took. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

Elena's eyes instantly looked at the petite girl stood next to Caroline. She was absolutely stunning. Her young face told her that she was 15 or 16. She was absolutely radiant, with long golden hair that fell into soft curls down her back. She had piercing blue eyes, which completely stood out against her snowy skin. Elena stared at the girl, realising she recognised her from somewhere. Still puzzled, she looked back at Caroline, who was growing impatient.

"This is April's friend. She's in town to visit, so April brought her along. I've just sent April off to run some errands, so, do you mind showing her around for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure" Elena replied, and Caroline began to wander off.

"So, what's your name?" Elena asked politely, hoping to make some small talk with the girl.

"I'm Megan. Megan Mikaelson." Elena stood there, still confused. She had definitely heard that name somewhere. She would have to ask April later.

She began walking Megan towards the decorations when she heard a voice behind her, sounding annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She turned around in shock, and saw Klaus stood there. A frown crossed her face, but she soon realised that it wasn't aimed at her. Klaus was staring straight at Megan, with the same piercing blue eyes that Elena knew she had recognised earlier…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, apart from the character of Megan. However, the plot line is mine**

**So guys, this is my first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. And I thought I'd be mean and leave it on a cliffhanger for you, just because I can**** Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, apart from the character of Megan. However, the plot line is mine**

Elena stood in complete shock. Her soft brown eyes were staring at Klaus and Megan. Her whole body froze and tensed. It couldn't be.

Slowly coming back to reality, Elena began to frown. She compared the two faces; the same piercing blue eyes, the same strong nose, the same fair skin.

"Hello brother" Elena knew she had heard the same British accent somewhere before.

"I thought you died Megan. I thought the wolves had finally finished you off"

"So did I" Megan was smirking now, staring at her brother with a look of complete hatred. "I mean, you did leave me there, didn't you? Your own little sister?"

"I think we both know it wasn't like that Megan. It was either you, or all of us. I chose to save the entire family."

"Oh, how noble. Tell me Niklaus, where's mother these days? Or Finn? What about Mikael? Even your darling Rebekah has abandoned you for a human boy?"

Klaus growled, his growing rage causing his entire body to shake. Elena cautiously took a step forward, placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder to calm him down.

"Klaus, don't listen to her. Yes, you've done some bad things in the past, but your actions now can change that. She only wants a reaction out of you. Don't give her what she wants."

Megan snorted, and turned to face Elena.

"Ha. The ever-faithful Elena Gilbert. Don't think I haven't been watching you too. I was curious as to what everyone's obsession with you was. I mean, look at you, you're not exactly anything special."

Suddenly, a wave of feelings came over Elena. Ignoring her previous words with Klaus, Elena stepped forward and raised her hand. With all of her might, she slapped Megan across the face, but only managed to cause her to smirk even more.

"Be careful who you make an enemy out of Elena. You may think you've experienced terrible things in the past, but that is nothing compared to what could happen to you." Megan's eyes narrowed, and Elena gasped as she saw her eyes darken. Suddenly, Elena shrieked, and fell to the floor. Pain spread through her body, causing her to writhe on the floor. Once again, Megan smirked, and with a flash of golden blonde hair, she had disappeared.

Elena sat on the floor, catching her breath, until a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She breathed in his scent, feeling instantly relaxed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Damon said, his accusing eyes staring at Klaus.

An hour later, Damon, Klaus, Caroline and Elena were sat in front of the fire at the boarding house. Damon was pouring out yet another glass of Bourbon, and he was watching Elena warily, in the fear that she might break down. After Klaus had finished explaining the events of that morning, there was a moment of silence throughout the room.

"So, what your telling me is, that you have _another _sister?" Damon said finally, hesitantly taking his eyes off Elena to question Klaus.

"Unfortunately yes. But we thought she had died. She was turned by our mother, and she decided to go into town one night. What she didn't realise was that it was a full moon, and almost every villager was transforming into a werewolf. That night, she stumbled home, covered in sweat. She had been bitten by a werewolf. We all sat by her bedside until she had gone. There was only one way of saving her, but we were already defending the house from the werewolves, so we had to let her die. She was much younger than the rest of us, only 14, so she wasn't as strong. She didn't survive the night." Klaus looked down, an obvious feeling of regret washing over him.

"How is she back here now?"

"We thought it was impossible, but there is only one explanation for her return. My mother wasn't faithful, as you could tell from my birth. She became pregnant yet again, and once more the child did not belong to Mikael. Megan's father was another witch, however he was one of the strongest at this time. With both a mother and father having powers, we were always protective of her, knowing that if she had the gene then she would be extremely powerful. But, as she grew up, there was no sign of any power. Still, we all became attached to her, and we all loved her dearly. Her death was a shock to us, and we all regretted it instantly."

"So, your mother still wanted to protect her when you originally found out about the werewolves?" Elena asked shyly.

"Yes. With no sign of any powers, mother decided to turn her at the same time she turned the rest of us. But, she was much younger, so she was the weakest sibling. There is only one way that Megan could have returned, and as impossible as it may seem, it is the only explanation. Her powers must have finally turned on."  
Elena sat there in shock, realising what Klaus was suggestion.

"Wait, that means…"

"Yes. My sister is a Vampire-Witch hybrid. And a powerful one."

**Chapter 2 finally arrived! And another shocking one at that! I apologise for any mistakes, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm not quite used to it yet. And comments and reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Just to let you guys know, the next few chapters may take a little while to put up. I'm currently in the middle of my exams, so I need to concentrate on them more. But in a couple of weeks I will start to add to my storyline more regularly! **


End file.
